The Haunted Soul
by invisble
Summary: AU Max dies and becomes a ghost, then 109 years later meets Liz.


  
  
Title: The Haunted Soul  
Category Max/Liz  
Summary: AU Max dies and becomes a ghost, then years later meets Liz.   
Note: This will go back and fourth from Max's story and point of view to Liz's story and point of view.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Roswell belongs to UPN, the writers, etc., but not me, so don't sue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the year 1892, sixteen-year old Maxwell Evens walked out of his families stylish home. On this faithful afternoon Max decided to go on a boat ride at the lake surrounding his waterfront home. Max was an excellent boater and no one could have expected the tragic turn of events leading up to his death.  
  
Max took the boat out into the calm water of the lake. He paddled the small canoe all afternoon, then noticed dark clouds coming in. Max paddled the canoe and was a few miles from his house when the storm hit. In only a few minutes the clam flat water turned into a raging lake.   
  
"This can't be good." Max said out loud as the small canoe was being pushed and pulled by the murky water.   
  
Max tried to control the boat but nothing seemed to help him. Then suddenly the boat tipped over spilling Max into the water. On instinct Max decided to leave the boat and swim to a shore. He swam and swam, doing everything in his power to keep moving. But in the end the water caught up with him.  
  
"This is it." Max said as he stopped trying and let his body slip under the dark water of the lake.  
  
Maxwell Evens died on September 2, 1892.  
  
He felt his sprit floating over the water towards a white light. Max was almost there but at the last minute stopped and turned around, he was his family's only son and could not leave them. So he stayed and didn't go where he was supposed to go.  
  
Max floated over to his house and went threw his room. Downstairs he could hear his father and mother talking about where he could be, and then reassuring each other that everything would be ok. He was there when his father walked down to the shore to find his sons body laying on the small shoreline.  
  
Max would never forget the look on his fathers face, when he saw his son there. Nor the way his mother looked when she found out about his death. He watched a week later as his father worked on his casket made from the oak tree that he used to sit under. He watched his mother try to go on as if everything was normal.  
  
On the rainy afternoon that he was buried, Max watched from above on a tree branch. He watched his mother burst out in tears as he was lowered into the grave and his father try to comfort her for the lose of there only son.  
  
After his death his parents slowly wilted away. They were lost without there beloved son. Max's father went on business trip after business trip while his mother tried to cope with her grief. Year after year Max stayed and watched over his family until they were gone to.   
  
After his parents death Max kept the house up and in order. After all almost everyone still thought that Max was alive and that the Evan's household was normal. Everyone in had left Max, and yet he was stuck watching the world go by.  
  
Loneliness set and as Max watched the events happen. Year after year Max got lonelier and lonelier. All he wanted was some fun, excitement, and someone to talk to. All Max wanted was a friend, so he came up with a plan to get himself a friend.  
  
Max wrote the his family's lawyer who had no idea that Max had died before his parents because the will was never changed. By claiming to be Max's son and answer a few simple questions that only family members would know the law firm agreed to Max's plan. The were going to rent the property out. Anyone willing to pay the asking price would work as a renter and not to contact him until they had someone. So the firm advertised his house for him.  
  
A year later Max received a letter to the house saying that they had found a possible renter, a small family from California. Max wrote back saying that the offer still stood and that if they could move in as soon as the first months rent was paid. Max was finally going to get a friend.  
  
TBC 


End file.
